The Present Meets the Future
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: ccollins. In this Charmed story, past and future Charmed Ones battle evil. First time author from the writing lab, so please be helpful in your reviews. thank you!


Charmed

"The Present meets The Future

Part 1"

Year of 2990, the future

As all three of the charmed ones entered Newka and Newki's palace main doors, "Newka, I have a plan to destroy the charmed ones, we can go back to the past and destroy the old generation of the charmed ones" explained Newki.

"If we destroy their past, they won't have a future, and the powers won't be able to evolve and become stronger" said Newki.

"I think that would be an excellent plan to destroy them, let's put this plan into action right away, demons, get the time portal ready for time travel" Newka ordered.

Entering the main chamber of the palace, "NOT SO FAST, Newka" said Chris, "YOU TOO, Newki" said Miki.

"Not you three again, you think you can stop us, bring it on then" said Newki.

"LOOK, it's a time portal" said Tony, "Yes, a time portal, after we enter it, we will search and destroy the past generation of your power, and if there isn't a past, there won't be a future, well not for you three anyway" said Newki.

"We have to stop them" said Miki, "O.K, let's go", running towards Newka, Newki and the time portal.

"I don't think so, evil spirits and demons arise and take form, and stop the charmed ones from entering this portal"ordered Newki, "YES MADAM" said the spirits and the demons.

"Come on twin brother and enter the portal, so we can destroy them at once" said Newki, "Coming sister" said Newka. After Newka and Newki entered the portal, "I'll use my focusing powers to slow down the spirits, the demon and the portal from closing. Use his powers to slow down time, Miki, Tony, and Chris were able to get pass the demons and spirits into the portal in the nick of time.

"Let's go save the past and the future" said Chris leading them through the portal to the other side.

The Present, Year 2006

"I'm going out" said Page, "were you going" ask Phebe.

"I'm going to get something to eat, I'm hungry" Page replied, "do you want anything"

She ask. "No thank you" Phebe replied smartly.

"Fine than" said Page, rolling her eyes and turning her head, and out of nowhere they both started laughing.

"I'll see you later" said Page, "O.K, I'll call you if anything goes wrong, I love you" said Phebe, "you too, bye" said page closing the door, and all of a sudden, Phebe had a premonition of three teens coming to her front door from a portal.

"Where is she going" ask Piper, "she is going to get something to eat" Phebe replied.

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm hungry too" said Piper, "well sorry, I didn't know, why don't you call her and tell her to get something" suggested Phebe.

"You know what, I might just go do that than" said Piper, "go right on ahead" said Phebe. A few minutes later after Page was finish talking to her sister, about what she wanted from Taco Bell, two time portals open, ten to five blocks apart from each other. One on the parking lot of Taco Bell and the other in the front of the P3's house, in their yard. At the front door, Phebe hear a knock on the door, and open it, "Hello, what do you want" ask Phebe, barging in, "Your sister is in trouble and we need your help to save her" Chris replied.

Coming from the portal in the parking lot, Newki and Newka barged into the front doors, "one of them must be here, come out charmed one" ordered Newka, "come out, come out where ever you are" said Newki. Page jump and hided behind the counter, "We know that you're here" said Newka, "we can sense your powers coming from this place, which led us right to you" said Newki. "Either you can come out or we can start killing off your powerless humans, it's your chose" said Newka, "in five minutes, we are going to start, count down starting" said Newki. "Five --- four ---- three" Newka started counting. As P3 and the new generation charmed ones walk though the parking lot, "two--- one--- zero" Newka finished counting and fired off a fire ball.

Right before the fireball could hit a little boy and his mother, the three charmed ones ran in and Tony use his freezing powers and stop the fire ball in the middle of the air.

"I DON'T THING SO" said Chris, "what are you three doing here" ask Newki.

"I thought we left you back in the future, how did you get here" ask Newka, "well guest what, you thought wrong" said Miki, "the same way you did, yea, though the time portal." Tony added.

"You may have gotten pass my evil spirits and demons, but you won't get pass us" said Newka, "Oh, yes we can, Page, orb you and your sisters back to the house" said Chris.

Page quickly orb to her sisters, grabbed them and orb them and her-self back home. "We can handle them" said Miki, "I'd like to see you try" said Newka firing another fire ball towards them. Miki use her force field powers to shield them from the fire ball, Chris use his powers of telekinesis to pick up two tables and throw it at them. The two tables hit both of them and knock them back behind the counter, but before they could even get up, the charmed ones were gone, back to P3's house.

Chris knock on the door, "who are you, who were they, and why are they here" ask Piper, "our name is Chris, Tony, and Miki, we are the charmed ones from the future, and the demon twins who you just saw, are Newki and Newka, they are here to destroy you and your powers" Chris replied.

To be Continue…


End file.
